Faith
by Aeowyyn
Summary: What if, instead of disregarding his grandfather's "Fairy Tales", he chose to believe them even more? What if he was prepared for the peculiar world by none other than Abraham Portman himself? (Book but some changes)
1. Chapter 1

**If only Jake had faith. This is a spin on both the movie version and the books (as I am halfway through the books) and there are things I like from both of them. Like Movie Enoch is better, because the book one is a lil whiny bitch who needs to get socked in the face sometimes :). But the main difference here is instead of Jake disregarding the home and children as "fairy tales" he instead, believed, and Abe had told him everything.**

I was six years old, when I had brought my grandfathers photos to class for show and tell. After being humiliated and called "fairy boy" by the majority of my class, and having my stories torn down, I walked back to my grandfather's old Pontiac, slammed the door a little harder than I intended, and sat down, never looking up. Instead choosing to glare at my worn sneakers.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa asked with a concern look, one hand on the stickshift ready to put the car into gear.

For a second I had a great urge to get angry with him and repeat what I had heard about my grandpa's stories, how he lied to me all my life and filled my head with fairy tales for pants-wetting babies. But then I hesitated, "What did these kids ever do for me? They never cared about me, but my grandpa did, he was always there for me," I thought. "Why should I trust them more than him?"

"Well?" he repeated after I had said nothing for a good while.

"The kids at the school don't believe us," there, I said it, us. I knew from that moment that I trusted my grandpa more than anything in the world and that he would never lie to me.

He smiled deeply at that, "Who cares about them?" I had just come to the same conclusion, "They wouldn't understand, how about, when we get home I'll tell you more stories. New ones!" He finally put the Pontiac into drive and slowly pulled away from the school. Hyping me up for the new things he was going to tell me.

Flash forward 10 years and here I am, in all my glory, standing at the foot at my marvel of adult diaper architecture. I couldn't feel any prouder, then Shelley came up.

"You used Never-Leak," she said to me in a monotone only matched by the automated messages you hear on the phone. She was the store manager, at the Smart Aid near my house. The Smart Aid I've been trying to get myself fired from for ages. But due to my family running the entire thing I just couldn't seem to pull it off.

"That's correct," I replied, never taking my eyes off of it.

"I told you to use Stay-Tite," taking her eyes off of it to look at me.

"No you didn't," I nonchalantly replied.

"Either way, the sale's on Stay-Tite."

"And?" I hid my smile, at this point I no longer cared, I could toy with them all I wanted and if they eventually fired me I'd be free.

"Well-" she started only to get interrupted.

"Jacob, someone's on the phone for you, they're kind of spooked," I walked past Shelley and the tower, kicking at one of the corners as I walked, knocking the whole thing down resulting in a tidal wave of adult diapers. I tried not to burst out laughing as I strolled over to the phone.

"Hello, this is Jake," I said holding it to my ear.

"Yakob! Where is the key to the gun cabinet?" I heard the very alarmed voice of my grandfather through the phone, along with crashing and shuffling in the background.

"Shouldn't it be in your drawer?" I replied with a concerned look on my face. Slowly walking closer to the corner of the room, as a coworker of mine was sitting at the table nearby.

"No, it's not, I already checked there, it seems to have disappeared," he nearly shouted, another crash in the background was picked up by the phone.

"It must have been Dad, he wouldn't tell me because of how close we are," I realized.

"What am I supposed to fight them with? A butter knife?" he shouted in anger, his accent getting thicker with each word. Something that only happened when he was really upset.

"Grandpa, who's them? Is it who I think it is?" I started to fidget with my name tag as I feared the worse.

"Stay away from here, Yakob. It's too dangerous," he replied solemnly, avoiding my question. I immediately hung the phone up and took off my vest and ran out of the front of the store.

"Family emergency!" I shouted at the still purple Shelley whose mouth was half open and finger in the air, shutting her up.

"What's up, Special Ed?" said Ricky, my only friend in this forsaken town.

"We need to get to my Grandpa's, ASAP," I said jumping in the car without another word.

"Alright, whatever you say, boss," Ricky replied, still confused, but did in fact step on it. The closer we got to the house this sick feeling in my stomach began to rise up, I disregarded it as worry for my grandpa. We made it in record time, I immediately threw myself out of the car and turned back to him.

"Let's go, quick, grab your .38!" I shouted at him. He complied but was about to demand an answer when we were interrupted by barking and howling. I didn't ran into the house with Ricky behind me, the place was torn apart. Either in the struggle or in Grandpa's search for the key, who knows.

"Jeez," was all Ricky said as he had his gun now at the ready in front of him. I continued through the house in search of any signs of life. The pantry door to the backyard was torn open, slipping through that I made my way outside. On the ground was a bloodied Maglite that I picked up, wiping it off on my jeans. Hoping to god that it didn't belong to who I thought it did. The pain in my stomach began to increase as I walked further into the fog. Flashing the light at anything that so much as twitched. Trying not to trip on the various roots and vegetation scattered across the ground.

Then I knew where to go, this gut feeling guiding me through the dark. I finally stumbled into a small clearing and froze at the sight of my grandpa, on the floor, with blood around him. After a split second I ran up to his body and shouted for him as I flipped him over. I jumped when I saw it. In place of his eyes were two blank ungazing sockets, the appendages held there removed. A sign of only one thing.

A Hollowgast.

Yes my grandfather had told me of them, when I had gotten a bit older I had asked for him to tell me everything, and although he didn't all at once. He eventually got around to explaining as much as he could to me. From the Ymbrynes and their loops, to the Wights and their Hollows. Upon him telling me the dangers ensued a long argument. Resulting in him relenting and agreeing to train me somewhat in how to fight them, as well as coming up with plans in case we were attacked.

It seemed at the time that we were being a bit paranoid, but these circumstances have proved us correct in our caution. One of these contingencies planned for this particular scenario, but I didn't think of that, instead I was focused on the dying man in front of me and calling for medical aid.

Then all of a sudden he reached out and grabbed my forearm, "Get out of here, it's not safe. Go to the loop."

I dropped my phone when he did that and just nodded, fighting the tears from showing themselves. Instead choosing to hold him closer as I heard him take his last breath before his body relaxed in my arms.

I probably would have stayed like this for much longer, but two things happened. I heard Ricky, who, to be honest, I had forgotten about. He had finally finished his investigation of the house and jogged towards me. But at the same time I felt the sick feeling in my stomach tighten and grow, then it occurred to me, this wasn't any normal feeling, it was the feeling that Grandpa had told me about. My eyes grew wide and I looked in the direction of Ricky to warn him off.

Right behind him was the monster itself, the one that found itself in many a nightmare, I had only seen it through my own imagination as my grandpa had described it as well as he could. As the photos of him standing with his rifle, in his British army uniform, over an invisible body didn't help much at all. My imagination definitely went easy on me, what this was, was much worse than you could ever imagine. And it creeped up behind Ricky, who stood there staring in sadness at the body in my hand.

"Ricky! Behind you!" I shouted. He immediately turned around and shot into the vegetation behind him, the Hollow got away, and I just realised how crazy I must seem. I just made Ricky shoot at "air".

"I thought I saw something, sorry," I apologized. Before turning back to the body in my hands.

He didn't say anything, just nodded, and with shaky hands dialed 911.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

I sifted through piles of nothing in particular as we were cleaning out my grandpa's house weeks later. After I finished with the room I was in, I saw my aunt packing junk into garbage bags, and walked past her to the locked gun cabinet. The lock had scratches showing the bright steel under the black paint, evidence of my grandpa attempting to lockpick it. And even the metal of the door slightly bent in places, probably done by the crowbar near it on the ground.

"Where's the key?" I asked my dad who had just entered the garage with a black bag of his own.

"I have it, why?" he replied nonchalantly. I did my best to contain my anger.

"I want to see if he kept any other valuables in here," I replied through clenched teeth, keeping my grandfather's instructions in mind.

"Alright here," he fished it out of his pocket and tossed it to me before taking the bags out of the garage. I opened the cabinet and picked around at the stuff inside, looking through the contents until my aunt left the garage to go back into another room and collect more junk. I quickly grabbed my grandpa's favourite handgun, the Colt M1911, the one he used in the war, with countless tally marks engraved into the metal slide, each one representing a Wight or Hollow he had shot and killed. I checked over my shoulder again and took several loaded magazines and dropped them into my drawstring bag before slinging it over my shoulder and walking outside to my dad.

He glanced up from his work to make eye contact with me, "Find anything?"

"Not much, just some pictures. I think I want to go home," I replied, doing my best to look forlorn, which wasn't very hard, and making sure to keep the bag as hidden as I could.

"It's alright buddy, I understand."

I nodded in reply and left.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

"It's to my understanding that you're taking a trip to Wales, a request in your grandfather's will?" Dr. Golan asked me, her legs crossed with her hands on her clipboard. She was a psychiatrist that my parents had paid to help me through this "difficult time", as my mom calls it. Not that she was wrong, every night I had the same nightmare, of the Hollow that killed Grandpa to come after me instead. I woke up in cold sweats and got little sleep, and my parents noticed.

"Yes," I said, "To spread his ashes near the orphanage where he grew up."

This was the cover he used to reasonably get me to the loop, to safety. After spreading the ashes I was to go into the cave near the house and to immediately talk to Miss Peregrine of what happened. Whatever that was that would lead to this case scenario, my grandfather had told me.

The only problem was how to get the gun overseas, but he had already told me how to do this, and so I was to ship his M1911 to an old friend of his under the disguise of it being an antique gun for display purposes, not that that was a particular lie, it was an antique gun and was going on display in the WW2 exhibit... Until I got the UK then he was to drop it off to me in private.

"Do you know anything else about the orphanage? The children there or the significance of it?" Dr. Golan asked, probably sensing something else, being a psychiatrist. But after 1st grade show and tell I learned not to tell anyone else about peculiardom.

"No, not really," I lied. She could probably tell I was lying but didn't pry any further.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

It was my dad and I on the ferry heading to Cairnholm, I was looking over the side at the many sunken ships pretending to laugh at the joke the sailor had said, something about half a navy, as I fought the butterflies in my stomach.

Just then I heard a screech above my head, looking up I saw a blue falcon flying in the sky above the ship, looking directly at me. I winked at it, before it flew away off to who knows where.

"Jake! Look!" My dad pointed through the fog at the growing land mass in front of the ship. I wondered if we have to do some climbing to get onto the island before we pulled into a half moon shaped bay with a dock that had dozens of fishing boats tied to it, rocking back and forth with the crashing waves. Just watching it made me a little queasy.

As we made our way to the Priest Hole, I took note of the diesel generators everywhere. Apparently this island wasn't significant enough for lines from the mainland to be wired. When we made it there the bartender took us to our room and we unpacked, but I made sure my backpack was ready with all of the things I needed. I picked up the ornate vase that contained the ashes of my grandfather.

"Would it be okay with you, if I did this alone?" I asked my dad, who was grabbing his ornithologist equipment, taking note of that I added, "you can go look at the birds on the beach in the meantime."

He stopped and thought about it, obviously thinking of my safety going alone and also my privacy before deciding, "Yeah, I guess that's alright, closure and everything. Try and be safe though, alright?" I nodded, trying to hide my excitement.

I was finally going to meet them Emma, Millard, Enoch, all of them. But then the thought of me showing up at their doorstep with my grandfather's ashes made me sad again. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way out of town, referring to the written instructions that my grandpa had written for me.

Later, as I made it to the house I inspected the ruined remains of it, I decided to go in and look around. The house was in ruins, dust collected on every horizontal surface, doors were unhinged, walls were blown open, there were large holes in the roof. I was afraid to even climb the stairs. But up there I had found a large trunk with a nearly indestructible lock. So I decided on dragging it over to the landing, and pushing it down from the second story.

The weight had actually pulled it down into the basement, and with a click of a flashlight I found myself surrounded by mason jars filled with formaldehyde and assorted animal organs.

" _This must have been Enoch's room,"_ I thought to myself.

I had finished looking through the pictures and put them away in my backpack, and as I climbed the stairs I heard something behind me.

I don't know exactly what I expected to be there. But it certainly was _not_ a beautiful blonde girl in a dainty dress looking down at me, perplexed.

"Abe?"

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IN THE REVIEWS, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVOURITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I'm still hype and I have an itch for writing still so I got started on this one right away lol. Note that this is not Book or Movie, but a bit of both. Here, I'll write it out.**

 **Emma:** **Book**

 **Olive:** **16, but air still**

 **Enoch: Movie**

 **Millard: Book**

 **Bronwyn: Book**

 **Fiona: Movie**

 **Hugh: Movie**

 _Last Time:_

I had finished looking through the pictures and put them away in my backpack, and as I climbed the stairs I heard something behind me.

I don't know exactly what I expected to be there. But it certainly was _not_ a beautiful blonde girl in a dainty dress and large bulky lead shoes looking at me perplexed.

"Abe?"

 _Now:_

The girl who I knew to be Emma Bloom, from the stories and pictures. Now stood in front of me, confused and clearly emotional.

I didn't freak out, and I took a slow step forward as to not freak her out either, "No, Abe was my grandfather, I am Jacob Portman."

She was shocked and stood there with her mouth open, tears brimming her eyes. Clearly this wasn't a pleasant subject.

"Miss Peregrine said you were coming, she wants to see you." Emma said wiping at her eyes quickly before walking out the door.

I followed behind her giving her a little distance seeing as she needed it, upon leaving the building I saw many other children.

I felt the excitement build in me and couldn't hold it in, "You're Bronwyn! You're Olive! And you're Millard!"

I got respective nods and waves from all of them except for Emma who was still leading us to the loop entrance.

"Are you really Abe's grandson?" asked a curious Olive, kicking at the dirt with her lead shoes.

"Yeah," I sobered up at the memory of him, "about Abe-" I began before being interrupted.

"We know, about Abe, Miss Peregrine guessed and she's always right. And if I'm correct he's with us right now." Emma said, motioning at the vase in my hands, as she was now turned around looking at us as we had arrived at the loop entrance.

But right after she said it her features softened, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I'm sure you're grieving."

I nodded, "Apology accepted. Now let's go guys, polite persons don't keep guests waiting!" I said jokingly patting Millard's back, as he was the closest to me. This got some laughs and a small smile from Emma.

The second we left the cave I could tell it wasn't the same Cairnholm I had just left. The bright sunshine and warm breeze immediately attested to that. The huge bright green trees surrounding the home nearly blocked out the sun, leaving plenty of comfortable shade, and the house itself had lots of shrubbery surrounding it as well as flowered vines snaking up the walls. We walked to the door and I was greeted by a friendly, and maybe a little spastic, headmistress.

"Right on time," she said, putting away her pocketwatch and holding out her hand, "Miss Peregrine, delighted to meet you." She smiled after a puff of her pipe.

"Jacob Portman, er just Jake would work." I managed to spit out, still in awe of where I was and who I was with.

The kids had made their way into the house as she moved to the side, "Look at you, the last time Abe sent a picture you were still just a tiny tot! Come along now, your tea will be getting cold."

We stepped into the kitchen to see Emma grasping the sides of a whistling teapot, once she removed her hands from their place a red afterglow in the shape of her hands took their place. She would have stayed but a look from Miss Peregrine had her leaving the room, leaving us alone.

Miss Peregrine, eyeing the vase in my hands, addressed me, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, in fact I was supposed to leave this with you," I handed her the vase with care. She accepted it with teary eyes. My eyes hardened at what I had to say next, "I was also supposed to tell you that he was killed by a Hollow."

She looked at me shocked, then back down at Grandpa's ashes, "...I knew he wasn't safe in America. And neither are you, you can't possibly think of going back!"

"As much as it saddens me, I'm not going back there's no way I can. I'm going to stay here and protect you all." newfound determination coursing through me.

"Grandpa taught me himself, I'm ready to stay here and defend you from Hollows should the need ever arise, hopefully it never comes to that. But if it does, I'll be ready." I told her, she was overwhelmed and put her tea and the vase down on the table before embracing me tightly.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

I was very, _very,_ angry. I masqueraded as a psychiatrist, in _Florida_ for _3 WEEKS_. And followed Jacob to the _god damn_ island. Only for him to disappear! The very first day and there's no sign of him, even his own father is freaking out and looking for him everywhere. That's probably the only comfort in this situation, but I didn't come this way all of a sudden, I set up cameras all over the island and will wait this out. If this doesn't work I will kill Malthus myself.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

I was sent to help Emma with her chores as Enoch was nowhere to be seen. It was mostly just tidying up this and that, and some other small we had just finished a room we were both out in the hall before I decided to say something.

"Hey, Emma, I just want to apologize for everything. I know what he meant to you, and I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," I stared at my hands folded in front of me.

Emma stepped forward, lifting my chin slightly, "You don't have to apologize for that, it's not your fault. And I can't imagine how close you were with him at the time of his passing, so you were probably hit harder than myself."

At that I felt my sadness start to rise again, it had been some time since his passing but it still hurt me every time. I'm not sure if it was due to my emotional state, but I reached out to her and hugged her tight, sniffling nonetheless. She froze for a split second before reaching around me and patting my back as well.

"Thank you for understanding," I said quietly, recovering from my little burst of emotion.

"It's nothing, we know what it's like losing someone close," She replied pulling back, and glancing at the doorway at the end of the hall. Without another word we made our way downstairs.

Emma turned to me, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No," she frowned at this, "I'll be staying forever." I finished, at this she stopped walking altogether, leaving us on the landing.

"You'll- what?" She asked shocked. Her eyes widening with each passing moment.

"I'm staying here, forever. I have nothing out there worth as much as what I have in here." I told her, turning my body to hers and getting closer.

"And what would that be, Mr. Portman?", she asked, also getting a little closer.

Time out, now we all know this is the part where I'd say, 'you' and then kiss her. But it still didn't bode well with me the fact that I could turn 180 degrees and see my grandfather's ashes through the stair railing at their place in the sitting room, nor did it sit well with me that that grandfather, is also the person that was Emma's previous lover and the one that broke her heart. And it kind of hurt me to think that maybe she was using me to fill that gap in her heart, although I'm not quite sure why it hurt me, considering as we're not close. So I decided to play it safe for now and said the first thing other than 'you' that came to my mind.

"A family." I smiled and turned around and briskly walked down the remaining steps.

Emma was shocked and just about left scatterbrained after the _almost_ intimate contact and the empty space right in front of her, before gathering herself up and catching up with me.

"I'm glad you feel that way." She concluded, still not entirely there and reflecting on what just happened. Or so I assumed, as that was what I was doing. As she made to put the cleaning supplies we had used away, I decided to explore the house a bit. I walked down the hall looking at the various paintings and pictures hanging on the walls.

I was interrupted by a certain redhead who almost ran into me as I turned a corner, a lead shoe barely dodging my shin, "Oh! Hello there Jake, I was on my way to Enoch's room, would you like to join me and meet him properly?" She smiled at me, continuing up the stairs, each step with her heavy shoes echoing across the house.

Shrugging, I followed. Once upstairs we entered a dark room I saw Olive behind Enoch, looking over his shoulder.

Enoch began to twirl the tool in his hands and looked up at me, "You must feel pretty out of place."

"Nope, I actually feel pretty at home here," I smiled at him, but my eyes telling a different story.

He returned the stand off-ish stare before saying in his Scottish accent, "Well… Some advice for you, man to man. If you're thinking of staying at this place because you like Emma, don't bother, she had sworn off love ages ago when she had her heart broken." he returned to his work.

"I'm actually staying here because I am here to live and protect all of you." But either Enoch didn't hear me or didn't care, because he continued to work. Holding tweezers he picked up an animal heart and inserted it into the chest of a doll, badly sewn together. You'd think all this time here he'd have managed to learn how to make them better.

The heart began to thump in it's chest and he leaned forward, whispering in it's ear, and the other doll began to rise as well. Both dolls, one humanoid one with a crab claw for a weapon, and a crustacean one with a blade for a weapon, began to circle each other. The humanoid snipped at the other times successfully at first, but was impaled by the other on the third attempt.

"They're like puppets, except they do everything that I tell them to. It's even better with humans, you should have seen the epic battles I used to have at my parents' funeral parlour." he said, looking at the crustacean doll, inspecting the heart at the tip of its blade.

"That would have been something to see." I replied, also looking at the bloody display in front of me.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

"You're going to need a necktie." Emma told me before turning around and picking one from the dresser behind her. I was ready to take it from her and tie it myself before she went ahead and reached around my neck and started tying it herself. Not that I minded… or anything… not like my inaction was powered by the fact that it would put our faces really close together. Nope, no way, that's preposterous.

She took one of the lavender flowers out from her hair and put it through lapel of my coat. She smiled again and I returned it, her hands were still on my chest and shoulder before our, whatever you would call it. Was interrupted by the dinner bell.

Making our way into the dining room Emma took her seat and set the napkin on her lap before I took the seemingly empty seat next to her.

"Hey! Watch it!" I heard Millard shout as I backed away from the chair.

Seeing the opportunity I took it, "Sorry Millard, didn't see you there." this earned a few giggles from around the table.

"Millard, go put on some clothes, polite persons do not dine in the nude." Miss Peregrine scolded despite the smile evident in her eyes.

I began to sit down again before I heard Olive say, strapped into her seat across the table, "You can sit here, Jake."

"Oh, no thank you I don't want to cause trouble.", I replied, taking the seat beside Emma again.

This garnered a nasty look from Enoch, Horace also must have noticed because he said, "Oh, look at Enoch, he's jealous."

Enoch grew even redder and leaned in to say, "Why should I be jealous? Olive can go marry anyone she likes."

"And," I said, drawing out the A, "I've caused trouble." I went unnoticed though, it seemed.

Fiona also spoke up, "She doesn't want to marry him, just excited to have a visitor is all."

Miss Peregrine also saw to end this little squabble with her own comment, or demands more like, "No one is marrying anyone, now hurry up and eat your supper before it gets cold."

Satisfied with this we began to eat, before Hugh had opened up his mouth for a bit and let out a… herd? Murder? Crowd? Swarm, of bees flying about the room. The kids began waving them away and whining at Hugh and asking where his net was. When the item of question was put on and bees stored inside of him.

After the first few bites I heard Horace ask me, "So Jake, what's your peculiarity?"

I swallowed and responded, "I can sense and see Hollowgasts." This had gotten some gasps and even whimpers from around the table.

"So is it true, you'll be here forever to protect us?" Millard asked, entering the room in some sort of nightwear. That sneaky little, he was listening in on my conversation with Miss Peregrine. She also came to the same conclusion as evident in the narrowing of her eyes directly at where Millard's eyes should be.

He visibly shrunk before I heard another voice, Enoch's, "Why should he, when he can leave and grow up and live his life. Just like his grandfather."

With that I turned to glare at him instead and saw him wither under it, but then realised it wasn't mine that was scaring him but Miss Peregrine's instead. Emma, however, responded differently, she quickly rose feom her seat and stomped off and out of the room. I glared at Enoch one more time before also getting up to follow her.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" I spat in his direction as I left the room. Emma finally stopped outside looking at the sky, a soft sobbing could be heard.

"Hey," I started, and she jumped at the sound, not expecting anyone, "I'm sorry about Enoch saying stuff like that, I'm not sure why but he seems to really dislike me."

She didn't say anything at first instead choosing to come close and embrace me, sobbing into my chest. It probably didn't help whatsoever that these were Abe's old clothes and probably even smelled of him. But I patted her back anyway and murmured reassurances to her.

I rubbed her back some more before pulling away from her slightly to make eye contact, "Don't let Enoch bother you, don't let your past bother you, we're here, now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?" she asked me with red puffy eyes.

"Cross my heart." I smiled at her, causing a slight upturn of her lips.

And I'm gonna blame the circumstances here, we were just emotionally charged, and teenagers (at least physically, in her case) and we were out under a starry sky, it was as if the universe itself staged it. I couldn't even hold myself back as we both leaned in and kissed each other. It ended much sooner than I'd've liked, but we both came back smiling.

"Come on, let's go finish dinner." I smiled as we walked hand in hand back inside the house.

 **DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS, AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank my proofreader, Aly. And I wish you guys could see the random shit ("notes") we put underneath the chapters when we write it's hilarious. I don't understand Aly's obsession with replacing the occasional word with "pussy", but who knows.**

 _Last Time:_

"Do you promise?" she asked me with red puffy eyes.

"Cross my heart," I smiled at her, watching the slight upturn on her lips.

And I'm might be blaming the circumstances here, we were just emotionally charged, and teenagers (at least physically, in her case) and we were out under a starry sky. It was as if the universe itself staged it, but I couldn't hold myself back as we both leaned in and kissed. It ended much sooner than I would've liked, but we both smiled after.

"Come on, let's go finish dinner," I smiled as we walked hand in hand back inside the house.

 _Now:_

We made our way back to the dining room and dropped the hand holding before we thought anyone would see, but a look from Miss Peregrine proved me wrong. As we sat down everyone was eating.

"Claire, why aren't you eating?" Miss Peregrine asked with concern.

"She's embarrassed, in front of Jake," Hugh answered for her.

I quickly spoke up, "Oh, don't be, please." Miss Peregrine winked at Claire, she then smiled and picked up the large turkey leg in front of her. She placed it behind her head and lifted her hair, the universal sound for eating was heard. She pulled the now meatless bone from behind her and set it on her plate all the while smiling. I was a little shocked but smiled back at her as Miss Peregrine made to wipe Claire's back mouth.

"You never answered, will you be staying, Jake?" Bronwyn asked curiously.

I smiled back at her. "Of course."

"Forever?" Claire added, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," I told her, not a second later did the phone ring in the hall.

At this, Miss Peregrine stood up, "Alright, all of you get ready for movie time while I answer this."

"But you always let us stay for it," Claire whined. Miss Peregrine didn't respond, however, and only sweeped her piercing gaze over the room and continued into the hall.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

We were gathered in the sitting room, and Horace sat in the center facing the wall. Emma and I were sitting together on the couch.

A mug seemingly floated over to me, "Here you go Jake, yours has extra marshmallows!"

Emma accepted hers but adopted a stern look. "Millard, go put some clothes on," she said pointedly.

"But it's hot in here," he countered, taking a seat on the other side of Emma, causing her to scoot right up against me in hopes of not touching the naked boy. And maybe even just to be closer to me, which was an entertaining thought.

"Oh, quit your moaning," Horace piped up before taking out a monocle of sorts, placing it over his right eye he began to project light through the contraption and onto the wall.

I whispered to Emma, right beside me, "I remember this! Horace projects his dreams, right?"

"Yes, they're sometimes prophetic, but they're mostly about clothes," she explained, not taking her eyes off the vision, which was currently Horace in a dressing room surrounded by tailors and trying on a very expensive and extravagant looking tuxedo.

" _I'll take it!"_ said the dream Horace. Then the dream faded and turned into Horace knitting a scarf out of wool, but this Horace looked haggard and scrawnier with deep bags under his eyes, but despite all that he had a hopeful smile on his face and a spark in his eye. After was an old woman being led into a room, handcuffed, by Wights, we all knew that the woman was an Ymbryne the moment she squawked.

"It's an Ymbryne!" someone shouted.

"Miss Peregrine, do you know her?" asked Fiona.

"Don't be stupid, it's probably just another one of Horace's bad dreams," replied a bee covered Hugh. The scene shifted and turned into what I recognized as right outside the house, from earlier. The same starry sky and same lit up house, you could even see the children sitting at the dining table eating, when it shifted view to Emma and I. I groaned out loud. Garnering the attention of the others before they looked back at the screen.

Emma and I were very close, her hands around my neck and my arms around her waist, it was right after I had finished comforting her and we had made eye contact. I could hear Millard lean forward in the couch to get a better look and I put my head into my hands. Emma was also furiously blushing and covered her face by taking a very long sip of her hot chocolate. The kids took note of this and paid rapt attention to the show. Olive kept looking back and forth and fashioned a grin larger than even Claire's back mouth. Miss Peregrine looked troubled and right when both Emma and I had leaned in about to kiss she made for the lights and turned them on.

"That's enough of that, it's getting late," Miss Peregrine smiled, despite the groaning and whining of the children at having their show interrupted.

"Jake, do see the loop with us, it's absolutely splendid!" Olive enthusiastically said, putting her hot chocolate down onto the coffee table. The children all let out their own words of agreement.

"Yes, I couldn't possibly think of missing it," I said, helping Emma up from her spot on the couch.

We stepped out into the warm rain, putting our gas masks on, the rubber gripping on tight to our face and the small glass portholes hard to see through and quickly becoming splattered with rain but we managed. My head snapped up at the sound of a German plane flying by overhead, it's engine roaring, quickly followed by several more each in their own tight formations. Miss Peregrine had started the record playing and took out her stopwatch.

When the last German plane came into sight, I could make out the light inside of it spilling out through the trapdoor priming the bomb for dropping. The haunting whistle as it fell, getting closer and closer to the ground, had my heart beating through my chest. I was about ready to jump for cover when Miss Peregrine clicked her stopwatch.

The bomb froze right before it was to hit the tip of Adam's finger, the bush in question, having been made and managed by Fiona herself, was pointing straight at the sky. Even the rain droplets around us were suspended in this eerie ceremony. To think that if Miss Peregrine had been half a second slower the first time the children would have to relive death every night.

But I dropped those thoughts when Miss Peregrine began to rewind the stopwatch, and I watched in amazement as the bomb, along with the rain, flew back up into the sky, as if it were being vacuumed. The bomb finding its place back inside the hull of the steel bird as even that flew backwards, followed the front half of the Luftwaffe.

The sun began to rise from the west and set in the east and the night came back to us. The clock marking it as September 2nd now. Olive was right, this was absolutely brilliant. I couldn't help but grin as my gas mask came off, and followed the others inside.

"I trust you'll be able to show Mr. Portman to his room?" Miss Peregrine asked as the rest of the kids had already gone to their rooms leaving Emma and I. Emma nodded and took my hand easily leading me up the stairs. I already knew where Abe's old room was but it seemed that Miss Peregrine had wanted to get some alone time between Emma and I. That was my best bet.

Once we arrived at the door for it Emma let go of my hand and turned to face me. She was a little skittish and flushed, not knowing what to do. Not that I could blame her, I didn't know what we were either, deciding to help her out I leaned forward and kissed her forehead and gave her a small hug.

"Goodnight," I grinned.

She smiled back at me taking her eyes off the floor and looking me in the eye, "Goodnight, Jake."

With one last look, we head our separate ways.

 **I know this one's a little short compared to the other ones. But this was a good place to cut it off. I'm getting started on the next one right away anyway so it doesn't make much of a difference.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm still wondering whether I should end it like they did in the movie, or like they did in the books. But seeing as there's no Miss Peregrine's 2 on the horizon I think I'm leaning towards the books. (Day 1)**

 **^I WROTE THAT YESTERDAY AND NOW I DECIDED TO DO THE BOOKS THEY'RE SO GOOD I JUST FINISHED THEM THE ENDING LITERALLY HAD ME GRINNING LIKE A FOOL IT'S SUCH A KICKASS MOMENT,** _ **spoilers-ish:**_ **HE GET'S THE GIRL AND BASICALLY SLAPS HIS PARENTS IN THE FACE. (Day 2)**

 **P.S. I realise that Emma and Jake are a little close really fast, but too bad I write these stories for myself for the most part and seeing the small amount of fans I do have I'll be doing what I want a lot. And what I want is for them to be close because I am impatient. (Day 2)**

 **P.P.S. I have decided, while it's still early on, to completely change the story from movie-verse completely to book-verse because after finishing the books I like them very much. So I'm going to be rewriting all the chapters, if you haven't already read the NEW chapters I recommend you do so. (But I still want to write Enoch/Olive so they'll still be older) (Day 2)**

 **So this has taken a while to come out, but I did have to rewrite the chapters and TOMORROWLAND IS SO COOL even if I have to watch it live from their site :( . (Day 3)**

 **I KNOW I KEEP DELAYING THIS I'M SORRY I'M AN ASS I'VE BEEN BUSY LIKE CLEANING OUT MY HOUSE (and hanging out with friends shhh) but I'm working on it. (Day 5)**

I woke up early in the morning naturally to the bright light filtering into the room through my window. I could hear birds tweeting and the breeze ruffling the flowers attached to the vines on the outside of the house. Getting up I put some shorts and a T-shirt on before heading outside, careful not to wake the others.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

I reached for the front door of the house to find it locked, so I knocked. I was still breathing a little heavy and sweating all over so I really needed to get a shower.

"Jake! You're back! Where'd you go we thought you left?" an overly excited Bronwyn shouted so fast I almost missed it. She then proceeded to step forward and pick me up by the knees and spin me around.

"Woah, woah, easy there. I just went outside to exercise a little, I didn't mean to worry you guys," I laughed regaining my balance.

"Oh! You better go find Emma then, she's upset," Bronwyn whispered, as if it was a state secret. Man, I didn't even think about it, I should've known better. Emma is already sensitive to the leaving thing and me not being in my bed for hours wasn't helping whatsoever.

I was walking to Emma's room when I heard sniffling in mine, knowing who it was I quickly stepped inside to see a distraught Emma sitting on my bed. She had a handkerchief and was wiping her nose with her head down so she didn't see me yet.

I stepped forward, the creaking floorboards giving away my position, "I don't want to talk anymore, Bronwyn."

"I like to say I'm muscular but I don't think I'm THAT strong," I chuckled, before seeing her head jerk up in surprise. I quickly embraced her feeling total remorse for causing her to be in this state.

"I'm sorry for leaving the house without letting anyone know, I didn't think of how you'd react," I apologized, pulling back to look in her eyes earnestly.

"Where did you go?" She rubbed her eyes before looking back at me, the puffiness hard to ignore.

It broke me a little more on the inside, "I just went outside to go exercise, it's a habit of mine, and I'm not used to the time change so I woke up pretty early. I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Emma sniffled one last time before going into thought, then with a small smile said, "Well… a kiss would be a nice start." I quickly complied, not letting her say another word before giving her a slightly chaste yet sweet kiss. I pulled back smiling, even more so after seeing her do the same. Then she leaned in a bit and smelled my neck.

"A shower would be the next step," she added slightly wrinkling her nose and laughing, I'm not sure if she was trying to be cute but it was most definitely working. After she stopped laughing, something that should be considered a crime against nature, she added, "And then we can spend the rest of the day together, and I'll make sure you don't leave my sight.". She added an overly stern look to the last part. I laughed at this and kissed her forehead before standing up.

"Alright, alright, now go shower!" she giggled.

"Yes, ma'am!" I walked to the shower, opening the door to catch a furiously blushing Olive and Bronwyn, clearly having been eavesdropping. I looked up to see Enoch carelessly leaning against the wall opposite the door.

He mused in his scottish accent, "I told you they were going to find out. But nope, we all wanted to hear the two loverbirds here snogging all day." This didn't get a response from the two girls who had the dignity to pick themselves up but not look us in the eye. I just raised an eyebrow at Enoch before looking back at Emma, who looked like she couldn't decide to laugh at their blushing faces or blush herself, having had our entire ordeal heard.

"Well, I need to shower, so, excuse me," I just walked away from that situation. By the time I got to the restroom I realised that I needed Olive to actually warm the water, but I wasn't going back. Ah, well.

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

I'm not entirely sure how Emma got out of there, but I didn't need to know. When I had finished I went around looking for everyone and found them downstairs in the sitting room.

"Ah, you're finished, it's time for our daily walk, would you join us?" Asked Miss Peregrine.

"Yeah, of course," I nodded as we began to file out of the we began to step out, or in Emma's case, trudge. Out of the house and onto a path that wrapped around the island. I took Emma's hand and at first she was a little shy, but then squeezed my hand and we fell in step together.

I whispered to her, "It seems there isn't much privacy on this island, not that I'm surprised, all of you being cooped up in one house."

She nodded and laughed at that, there it was again, her laugh, I should make that my ringtone. Oops, I forgot I can't use my phone. "Speaking of privacy, there's this one place I wanted to show you. It's my secret hideout so to say, where I go for some alone time."

Once we were able to excuse ourselves from the rest we made our way to the beach, Emma grabbed some snorkeling equipment and a boat out of seemingly nowhere while I was admiring the sound, the geographic sound. Like the narrow ocean channel between two bodies of land, sound. Just in case you didn't know, learn something new every day, right?

Rowing out to the ocean we ended up stopping, "Is this it?"

"No, this is," Emma dropped the anchor and it fell 3 feet before hitting something metal with a resounding clang. We both stepped off the boat and waded on top of the shipwreck.

Emma took me by the hand and was leading me somewhere while saying, "This used to be an allied ship, it hit a friendly mine and sank here. And now it's my secret getaway."

"That's cool," I marveled.

Emma nodded, "Yes, the water is definitely cold."

I laughed and she looked at me confused, "No, I meant it's cool, in the present, it's a metaphor- I think. It just means that you find something… impressive, admirable, attractive." I found words to describe cool, then pausing to let it sink in.

She nodded and didn't say anything, on a whim I decided to add, "Reminds me of you, _very_ impressive, admirable, and most definitely attractive."

She blushed a little and laughed at that, "Then I guess you are cool too."

"Thank you, but for future reference I wouldn't use it like that, usually 'cool' is used when describing something like a show, or a trick, or sometimes a person, but usually when describing a person like that it's platonic and friendly," I tried my best to explain the word to her as she listened intently before we stopped somewhere on the ship.

"This is it, follow me," she said before slipping on her mask again, "take a deep breath and follow me."

She dove into a hole in the hull, _haha_ , when I walked up to it I saw it was a door before gulping air and diving down after her. We went down into what seemed to be a cargo hold, I held my breath for as long as I could but my lungs started tearing each other apart from the inside out. Emma clearly saw my pained face and reached out for a plastic tube before making a great effort of blowing into it, then sucking. She handed it to me and I breathed in a welcome lungful of air. Handing back the tube I waited for her to show me what we were waiting for in the shadows of the inside of this sunken ship. Then the answer came to me, lights began to spark all around us. Like LEDs floating in the dark they filled the entire room.

Emma flicked her wrist, but instead of the normal fire that she would produce, the lights gathered around her hand and swam around it like a school of fish. Then, I realised, that that was exactly what they were, fish. I observed full of wonder and Emma couldn't help but smile at my almost child-like awe, causing me to smile back at her. We stayed a few minutes longer before she tapped my shoulder and swam back to the surface. I followed her and welcomed the warm sun beating on my cold skin.

We sat there having caught our breath, our shoulders and legs touching, I couldn't help but say out loud, "That was amazing, what were those?"

"Flashlight fish," Emma responded looking me in the eye.

"They were beautiful"

"Yes"

"And peculiar."

"That too," Emma laughed, I couldn't help but be intoxicated by it.

"Just like you," I breathed out. I didn't realise until now how close our faces were until I could quite literally feel her breath on my face. Taking the initiative I moved forward and captured her lips in mine. After what felt much longer than what it probably was we pulled back, both of us out of breath and smiling.

"We should probably go back before people wonder," Emma said, a little upset at the thought but still smiling from our previous actions.

"That would be wise."

 **.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

"What to do now," Emma wondered aloud, glancing at the watch on her wrist. Her other hand was holding mine, I might add.

"Oh! You have to come see this," Emma began excitedly as she led me by the hand through the yard of the house.

Emma led me to a vine covered wall and started to climb, urging me to do the same. Once we made it to the top we witnessed a stone faced Miss Peregrine holding a very large and heavy looking crossbow. She stepped forward and planted her feet firmly in the grass before taking aim with the crossbow at nothing.

Just then my stomach began to hurt badly and the pain pointed me, very much like a compass, right at the cliff Miss Peregrine was aiming at. Right where the pain was pointing me a Hollow emerged from the shrubbery and began to climb up, before seeing Miss Peregrine standing right there. Its tongues began to slither out as it took a cautious step forward, which with its height equated to around 4 or 5 of mine.

It's suffice to say I freaked, I might not have been in my most clear state of mind as I quickly jumped over the wall and ran to Miss Peregrine. Ignoring Emma's shouts at me to stop I reached down to my hip to pull out the M1911 I had at my hip, in a concealed carry holster under my waistband. Aiming down the sights I stopped in front of a startled Miss Peregrine before taking the shot, once, twice, thrice.

The hollow fell down in a bloodied heap, breathing heavily from my sprint I put the gun down at my side before looking around me. A startled Miss Peregrine looked at me bewildered and a hysterical Emma finally caught up, eyes darting from the gun in my hand to my face.

"That was close," I said before stepping forward, closer to the body of the Hollow to make sure it was really dead.

"Mr. Portman! I had everything under control! Where did you get that weapon? Who said you were allowed to carry it with you? I will have you hand that over immediately!" Miss Peregrine near-screeched, her face turning redder with each sentence.

"Jake why didn't you tell me? Wait, no don't go near it! Jake!" Emma also shouted getting more concerned as I now nudged the Hollow's foot, the pain however, was still there. So I brought the gun forward again and shot it in the head one last time, making the two behind me jump.

"It's dead," I looked up at them.

"Mr. Portman, I have killed that Hollow everyday for as long as this loop has been up. Why did you interrupt me?" Miss Peregrine managed to say in a controlled voice, barely reigning in her temper.

I was caught like a deer in the headlights, "Uhh… Well, I didn't know you knew where it was, and uh… It's not my fault I no one told me you knew what you were doing or that it was here. And at least I killed it, right?"

She pinched her nose and let out a deep breath, "Why do you have that weapon Mr. Portman that is very unsafe and you must give that to me where it is safe."

At this I grew a little angry, "With all due respect, Miss Peregrine, I know what I am doing, how to operate a firearm, and how to be safe with one. So far no one even knew I had it, and I most definitely will not be handing it over any time soon."

At this Miss Peregrine and I went into a glaring contest before she relented sighing yet again.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from the grandson of Abraham Portman. Just make sure you're cleaned up and get back to the house," Miss Peregrine rested the crossbow on her shoulder and trudged back up the hill to the house.

Emma and I followed in step as she leaned and whispered, "I didn't know you had that or could do that!"

"Who said I couldn't be a lover and a fighter?" I smirked at her.

 **Again, sorry it took this long mb.**

 **P.S. This wasn't proofread.**


End file.
